Tiny Life
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Eddie won't show weakness. So here he sits alone, his mind cluttered with thoughts about his dad. Patricia only wanting to talk to Fabian, didn't expect to see Eddie. Spoilerish.


Tiny Life.

Spoilers for Episode 4 of House Of Anubis Season 3.

* * *

Eddie never cried in front of people. His dad walked out when he was just a little boy. He learned then to never show weakness, and never show pain in front of people. He wouldn't even cry in front of his mom. Even in time when she'd reassure him it was okay to cry about what had happened. He lost his father. Well his father wasn't gone for good. He was just gone out of Eddie's life for nine years. He reentered Eddie's life just a few weeks after he turned sixteen. He just packed up his bags one morning and left.

He was keeping people distant lately. He didn't want to show his pain in front of them. His dad was thought to be evil. He had tried to stick up for his dad, but more evidence just kept coming up against Eric. It was tearing the boy up inside. The dad who he thought never wanted him. The dad who it turns out had wanted him. The dad who kept him away for his own safety. His dad could be evil? His dad could possibly be against him. At this point, Sibuna's mystery and KT's mission had been combined, which only added to the boys confusion. There was no way his dad was working with Harriet. She had to have been using Eric. That was the only thing that made sense right?

This is how Eddie found himself sitting on the floor alone in his room. The floor was a better place to cry then his bed. It was an easy place for him to let down his guard and be weak. Fabian would be nerding out somewhere, and KT had left him alone since they united with the Sibunas. It was to the point where she'd turn to Fabian first with ideas. Sure Eddie was the leader, but Fabian was the brains. Fabian figured out clues, and Eddie was more of just the person to act when the figured things out.

Eddie's mind raced as he thought about the times he and his dad had used to try to make up for the lost nine years. His mind focused so much on that stupid fishing trip, and then it'd snap back to whatever society his dad was supposedly a part of. He wiped his eyes once as more tears fell. Half of him wished he never agreed to come to this stupid school, never attempt to know his father, and just go on living without him. Sure he had been kicked out of his past school, but his mom had told him he didn't have to go to boarding school. It had actually been his choice. It was his chance to meet and maybe get answers from the father he never knew.

Eddie was too lost in thought to hear the door knob turning and someone step in.

"Hey have you seen Fabian," his eyes shot up to see Patricia. Patricia looked at him. She could see how red his face was from crying.

"Yeah not since school," Eddie spoke slowly trying to play it off like everything was fine.

"Uh you look upset. What did KT do now?"

"It's not KT," he murmured.

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Look not that I really care or anything, but what is it?"

"I don't want to talk abou- It's my dad okay?"

"About how he's working with Harriet?'

"He's not working with her."

"But all the clues."

"I don't care about the clues. I know my dad."

"Eddie."

"Look. He walked out when I was seven. I tried so hard to reach out to him for years. Then I thought he never wanted me. That he hated me, and that's why he left. I was fourteen when he tried to get in touch with me. I didn't want him in my life Patricia. I was keeping him out. Something changed my mind before I came here. I had gotten kicked out of school. My mom had given me the choice. I could come here or I could go to some school in America. I thought easy choice I'd stay in America. Something changed my mind. I remember telling my mom I wanted to come here. I want to show how great I could do without my dad. I wanted to show him who I was and not let him in."

"I already knew most of that Weasel."

"There's more. My first day here, when I met my dad. I remember thinking I hated him, for just walking out and then I remember thinking, I wanted to make him proud. I wanted to feel like he was a father to me. I wanted a normal relationship with him. Though I wouldn't admit it. I kept him distant. I was trying to protect myself. Then suddenly he was threatening to send me home, and I remember how badly I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay for the possibility of a relationship with him. There was something else I had wanted to stay for though. I think you know what that is."

She didn't say anything only frowned. Of course the other thing he had stayed for was her, and she had to go and ruin that. She had been wondering for awhile if there would be the chance to fix things. Here he was spilling to her. Though he probably told all this to KT already.

"Yacker are you listening," he questioned snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"I shouldn't have brought that up. Sorry," he muttered. The were on the path to becoming friends again and he had to go and ruin it by talking about their relationship or former relationship.

"No its fine."

"Anyways. I'm supposed to believe he's working against us? I know now that he worked against you in the past. I wish someone would've told me sooner," his voice trailed off.

"I wanted to tell you. Honestly Eddie I did. It just didn't seem like he was involved anymore, and I thought it was best that you didn't know. I guess I was wrong."

"That's just it this group. I don't think it has anything to do with the elixir of life. I'm probably just in denial. That this goofy guy, who took me fishing even though I think we both hated it, because that's what fathers and sons do. I just can't believe he could be evil. That he could be against us. That he could've tried to kill you guys."

"Look Eddie. They didn't know that the elixir could've killed us. They thought it was symbolic. I'm sure if they knew it wasn't, they wouldn't have tried."

"It's scary to think though Yacker. That maybe it wouldn't have failed. That you guys could've died. That my dad could've been one of the ones to kill you."

"Eddie. It's not like he was a master mind behind it. He was just a member."

"He was still apart of that society. He's apart of one now. I don't know what to think. It's like everyone wants me to believe my dad is a villain. You're the first person to not tell me he is."

"Because I don't think he is Eddie."

"You're the only one besides me then."

"Well atleast I'm someone Eddie. You're not the only one."

"It's good to hear," he sighed. Eddie's mind didn't feel as cluttered now that he had been talking to Patricia. He was glad she listened. He was glad she didn't think his dad was working against him. He was glad to have Patricia on his side.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No. Thanks for listening," he smiled standing up from his spot.

"No problem," she teased. She had no clue what came over her, but she found herself leaning forward and wrapping him in a hug. She felt his arms wrap around her. They pulled apart after a few seconds.

"Thanks Yacker."

"Honestly it was no problem Krueger," she smiled exiting the room.

* * *

So the episode aired and like an hour later I started this. Then an hour after that I had this all typed up. I just feel like Eddie would trust Patricia the most about his concerns with his dad...


End file.
